This invention relates to improvements on a home hairsetter which is designed to set hair wound about its body heated by heating means. Prior art home hairsetter set forth in the British Pat. No. 1,140,369, and the utility models 3303/1969, 3304/1969, 15,868/69, 14,017/1970, 843/1972, 14,133/1974, 45,886/1974 and 13,067/1949 all published in Japan include the type wherein the body of a hairsetter comprises an inner cylinder made of a material having a high regenerating capacity and an outer cylinder made of hard plastics material and attached on the outer periphery thereof or the type wherein the body of a hairsetter comprises an inner cylinder containing an inner cylinder of regenerating material such as paraffin and an outer cylinder made of hard plastics material. These known home hairsetter have the advantage that they are available for use when heated by proper heating means and can thermally set hair in a short time. Therefore, the above-mentioned type of home hairsetter is now widely accepted, because it can curl hair more quickly than the so-called net type hairsetter particularly heat means in the morning when the user is generally hard pressed for time. However, the conventional home hairsetter whose body is made of solid material has the drawbacks that when the user sleeps with her hair wound about the hairsetter body, said body is roughly pressed against her head, causing her to feel a pain and in extreme cases, injures the skin of her head; consequently the use of such home hairsetter has been limited to any other time of the day than the bedtime; and it is impossible firmly to set hair by operating said hairsetter for long hours while she is asleep. In other words, the conventional home hairsetter does not admit of application of the best hairsetting process, that is, the process of winding hair about the heated body of a home hairsetter and removing the hair from the body after it is naturally cooled, and inconsequence fails to impart a lasting curl to the hair. Particularly, the prior art regenerator type home hairsetter is accompanied with the difficulties that the cylindrical hairsetter body containing a regenerating agent such as paraffin is built airtight to prevent the leakage of molten paraffin, giving rise to the possibility of the hairsetter body exploding should abnormal heating occur; and for this reason a complicated construction is required to avoid the explosion of the hairsetter body.